


Neighbors

by tinypearl32



Category: Naruto
Genre: All fluff no pain, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anko thinks she's hilarious, Cat, First Meetings, It gets better I promise, M/M, okay a tiny bit of pain, supportive best friends, that's because she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypearl32/pseuds/tinypearl32
Summary: “I was very good friends with the guy that lived here before you and basically I was over here a lot and… well old habits die hard, can I stay?” AU





	1. Genma's POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhoen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/gifts).



> Rhoen is completely responsible for getting me to ship genrai, so you can thank/blame them.

Genma didn't know what to expect when he heard the doorbell. He'd just moved into this apartment; hell, he'd barely just told his friends and family where he now lived.

He cautiously opened the door to... an empty hall. Genma could just hear the click of a door closing down the way. He shrugged and closed his own door. They must have gotten the wrong apartment.

* * *

Genma was talking on the phone with Asuma the next time the buzzer rang. He paused, looking through the peephole this time. Seeing an empty hallway, he turned back to his rain-streaked window.

"You said you had friends in this building right?" he asked Asuma, pressing his forehead to the glass. "Did they have any problems with ding-dong-ditchers? Because I just got my second one this week."

The smoker made a thoughtful sound. "Not so far as I remember. It's the beginning of the school year though, so kids might be acting up."

Genma drew a happy face in the condensation. "Hmm, okay. So did you ask that girl out yet? Someone's going to snap her up if you don't make a move, man."

He heard a spluttering on the other end of the line and grinned. "Genma! You can't just say things like that!"

"Yeah, yeah, tell me something new. Better yet, tell me you've got a date!" He hung up the phone, chuckling slightly.

Grabbing his tea, Genma went back to the couch and curled up with a blanket and a book for the evening.

* * *

The third time, the doorbell didn't ring. Someone knocked.

Genma eyed the door suspiciously. He flung it open, then frantically tried to stop the doorknob from hitting the wall. When he peered down both ends of the hall, he made out faint laughter and footsteps.

Disgruntled, he closed the door and dug out some spackle to fix the hole he'd made in his wall.

* * *

The fourth time, Genma was getting ready to leave and was in the entry when the doorbell sounded. He quickly opened the door, mindful to not let it whack the wall again, and stared, befuddled, at the man in front of him.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi," the sheepish stranger said. "I'm Raidō. I should have said that a couple times ago. I live down the hall, 304."

"Genma," he replied curtly. "Is there a reason you've been doing this?"

Raidō flushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I was good friends with the guy that lived here before you and basically I was over here a lot and… old habits die hard, I guess." He vaguely gestured with the six-pack he was holding. "Can I stay?"

Genma looked at him skeptically. "Will you stop ding-dong-ditching my door if I say yes?"

The taller man beamed and nodded, and Genma's stomach did a backflip. The guy was gorgeous when he smiled like that.

"Okay, I was going to go pick up my pizza, but after that maybe...?" he ventured.

Raidō's smile was smaller this time, but no less sincere. "I'll be here," he promised.


	2. Raidō's POV

The first time he rang the doorbell, Raidō had actually forgotten that Kakashi had moved out. He only realized it when the cacophony of dogs charging the door didn't greet him, just the creak of a chair and steady footsteps.

Raidō glanced down at his worn-out sweats and house slippers, and bolted back to his apartment. He leaned heavily against the door after it clicked shut.

A meow greeted him.

He looked at the tabby. "Popcorn, I'm an idiot."

She affectionately rubbed against his ankles anyway.

* * *

The second time Raidō rang the doorbell, he really wanted his new neighbor to answer it. He'd had a crap day and the rain certainly wasn't helping his mood. What better distraction than someone he'd never met?

Raidō slumped against the wall after he pushed the button and slid to the floor. He heard the footsteps inside approaching and looked up hopefully.

But... The footsteps went away, further into the apartment. Raidō tilted his head back to rest on the wall.

He eventually pulled himself together enough to get to his apartment and collapsed on the couch, releasing a cloud of cat hair.

Popcorn flicked an ear at him from the arm of the recliner, then approached him. She sat on his chest and headbutted his chin. Raidō absently ran a hand down her back, contemplating life, the universe, and everything.

* * *

Anko snickered when she caught Raidō's glance at the door to 316 as they walked down the hallway. "So you going to introduce yourself or what?"

"What? No!" Raidō socked her in the arm. "I've already screwed it up twice and it would be awkward if I introduced myself now."

"Really?" she smirked. "Let's find out."

Before Raidō could stop her, Anko rapped on the door. "What are you doing," he hissed, dragging her to the elevator.

A slam resonated through the hall, followed by faint cursing.

She laughed, unrepentant. "Making things awkward!"

Raidō pushed her into the elevator as soon as the door opened. "I hate you."

Anko winked. "Love you, too!"

* * *

Raidō stared at his neighbor's door, case of beer in hand. He heard small sounds on the other side of the wall. _'Now or never, Namiashi,'_ he thought, and pressed the buzzer.

The door opened a lot faster than he thought it would. Raidō blinked. 'Oh no. He's _hot_.'

"Hello?" The long-haired man half-dismissed Raidō as he pulled on the other sleeve of his jacket.

"Uh, hi," he replied, embarrassed. "I'm Raidō. I should have said that a couple times ago. I live down the hall, 304."

"Genma," he said, looking faintly like he wanted to frown. "Is there a reason you've been doing this?"

Raidō felt his face start to burn. "Well, I was good friends with the guy that lived here before you and basically I was over here a lot and… old habits die hard, I guess." He held up the beer as a peace offering. "Can I stay?"

Genma side-eyed him. "Will you stop ding-dong-ditching my door if I say yes?"

Raidō couldn't help the grin that swept across his face and nodded vigorously. The other man smiled back and he felt adrift.

'Oh _no_ ,' thought Raidō. 'He's _cute_.'

"Okay, I was going to go pick up my pizza, but after that maybe...?" Genma suggested.

Raidō's grin dialed back even as the warmth in his chest increased. "I'll be here," he agreed.


End file.
